Legia Warszawa - Podbeskidzie
to mecz 3. kolejki T-Mobile Ekstraklasy, który odbył się 3 sierpnia 2013r. o godzinie 20:30. Analiza przedmeczowa Legia była zdecydowanym faworytem. Może w eliminacjach LM nie pokazywała zbyt wiele, za to mściła się na ligowych rywalach, miażdżąc kolejno Widzew Łódź (czytaj więcej) i Pogoń Szczecin (czytaj więcej). Podbeskidzie zaś spisywało się na niezbyt wysokim poziomie (remis w Gdańsku z Lechią i porażka z Górnikiem). Nie było niespodzianki. Legia wygrała pewnie i zasłużenie, chociaż "Górale" zasłużyli na jedną bramkę. Bilans Mistrzów Polski jest jak na razie bez skazy (3 zwycięstwa, 0 remisów, 0 porażek), a Dusan Kuciak tylko jeden raz musiał wyjmować piłkę z siatki, podczas gdy golkiperzy Widzewa, Pogoni i Podbeskidzia czynili to łącznie 12 razy. Podbeskidzie zagrało mecz na dobrym poziomie. Legia to jednak drużyna z wyższej półki, ale myślimy, że gościom uda się w tym sezonie zakwalifikować do najlepszej ósemki. Składy w budowie Przebieg spotkania Drużyna Podbeskidzia we wszystkich wcześniej rozegranych meczach w Warszawie sprawiała spore problemy piłkarzom Legii. W sezonie 2011/12 goście niespodziewanie wygrali na Łazienkowskiej 2:1, natomiast w następnych rozgrywkach długo prowadzili 1:0, by ostatecznie przegrać 1:3. I tym razem przyjezdni wcale nie zamierzali łatwo oddać punktów faworyzowanym rywalom, choć wynik wskazuje na coś zupełnie innego. W pierwszej połowie gracze Podbeskidzia wcale nie odstawali od przeciwników. Legia, po szczęśliwie zremisowanym meczu eliminacji do Ligi Mistrzów z Molde (1:1), do spotkania z Podbeskidziem przystąpiła w mocno przemeblowana. W obronie zadebiutował pozyskany z Widzewa Łódź Łukasz Broź, do składu wrócił również młody Mateusz Cichocki. Pierwszy raz w wyjściowej jedenastce zameldował się Henrik Ojamaa. Mecz mógł się rozpocząć znakomicie dla gospodarzy. Już w czwartej minucie Marek Saganowski znalazł się w dobrej pozycji, piękną asystę mógł w tej sytuacji zaliczyć Ojamaa, który do kolegi z ataku podawał piętą. "Sagan" strzelił jednak bardzo źle i Ladislav Rybansky nie miał większych problemów z obroną. Kolejne znakomite okazje stworzyli przyjezdni. Między 33. a 40. minutą ciężkie chwile przeżywał Dusan Kuciak. Najpierw popisał się on dobrym refleksem po mocnym uderzeniu Marcina Wodeckiego, a następnie, w dwóch przypadkach, odrobiny szczęścia zabrakło Fabianowi Paweli. Po przetrzymaniu nawałnicy, odpowiedzieli piłkarze Legii. Zrobili to skutecznie. W 41. minucie Jakub Wawrzyniak idealnie zacentrował z lewej strony, a celną główką popisał się Saganowski. Rybansky nie miał nic do powiedzenia. thumb|left W drugiej połowie przewaga gospodarzy nie podlegała już żadnej dyskusji. Tuż po przerwie Michał Żyro celnie podał ze skrzydła do Helio Pinto, a ten podwyższył prowadzenie strzałem z pierwszej piłki. W 60. minucie trafił Ojamaa. Estończyk w pełni zasłużył na swoją premierową bramkę. Od początku należał do najlepszych zawodników na boisku. Chwilę później było już 4:0. Debiutujący w Podbeskidziu Frank Adu Kwame sfaulował w polu karnym Brozia i Japoński sędzia Yudai Yamamoto wskazał na "wapno". Do piłki podszedł Wawrzyniak, jednak musiał obejść się on smakiem, gdyż w tym momencie trener Jan Urban wprowadził na murawę Wladimera Dwaliszwilego. To właśnie Gruzin strzałem z 11 metrów pokonał bramkarza gości. Legia dążyła do strzelenia kolejnych goli, jednak do końca spotkania wynik nie uległ już zmianie. Po trzech kolejkach sezonu 2013/14, drużyna Urbana ma na koncie komplet punktów. Dodatkowo Legia może się pochwalić świetnym bilansem bramkowym: 12:1. Oby dobrą formę z Ekstraklasy piłkarze z Warszawy w końcu przenieśli na arenę międzynarodową. źródło: Onet.pl Statystyki pomeczowe w budowie